


Complicated

by AsakuraHannah



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/pseuds/AsakuraHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's my brother!" Denmark eyes widened when Norway shouted at him, lips trembling as a flash of memories ran back to his mind. Their moments before Denmark went inside were enough to make him crazy. Iceland gave a hard sob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

Iceland frowned as he stared at the envelope in his hand. He could felt his hands trembling as he ripped it open in a hurry. He didn't want to read the results of the test he had just taken; but deep inside, he also wanted to know. Its importance to him was so great that he couldn't stop his heart from beating faster as he pulled the letter out. Flipping the letter open: his eyes scanned the text in a hurry before he stopped at the very important line in bold. Stunned; his hands immediately lost it's grip on the letter, his eyes going blank for a moment before he realized that he had let the letter land on the carpet.

The bird: which was always by his side, parched before the letter and read it. Once he was sure what he read was correct, he raised his head to look at Iceland. He could see a drop of tears coming from his watery eyes.

"You've wanted to know the result of your DNA, and now that you've got it, you cry?" Mr. Puffin said in a low tone of voice. He watched as his owner slowly bent down on his knees and picked up the letter. Iceland quickly brushed his tears with his sleeve and shook his head.

"I'm okay. It's just that... I did not expect that we are... brothers..."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Mr. Puffin looked at him with a frown as it tilted his head in wonder. Iceland greeted his teeth at the question. He stood up and opened his drawer just in time when he heard a voice from the entrance of his work room.

"Iceland...?" He heard a familiar voice that he did not want to hear right now. Iceland whipped his head to look at his brother who was staring at him with a questioning look.

"WH-what are you doing here, Norway? Don't just come inside someone's house without permission!" He hissed as he tried to shove the envelope inside his drawer. He closed it in a hurry which caused the paper to stick. Ignoring it, he quickly walked toward the door, facing his brother.

"I already called out for you and rang your bell. No answer, but I knew you are supposed to be home right now. We are having dinner together in your house today. Don't you remember?" Iceland stared at him for a moment, registering the words Norway just said. He had completely forgotten about the family gathering for today's feast. He was the one who got the lottery for today's feast.

"I..."

"You forgot didn't you? No worries, Finland already bought some of the ingredients since he was going to cook this time. Just... maybe... you should prepare something to drink. Denmark has made his way to your kitchen on his own." Norway said blandly, remembering that he didn't want to cause some disaster on Iceland's kitchen.

"Oh... okay..." Iceland quickly walked passed Norway and hurried his way downstairs, leaving Norway in his work room. Mr. Puffin flew, following his owner.

Staring at the nation who he had raised so well since he was a baby, Norway knew there was something wrong with Iceland. He was an attentive person; he should have known about the bell or remembered about the family gathering. He was not a person who would easily forget something. There must be something distracting him today. He scanned the drawer with his eyes. Of course - the letter. That letter which he saw Iceland pick up from the floor when he entered. Is that an important letter from his boss? He quickly walked toward the drawer and took out the letter. His eyes scanned what he thought was an important document until his eyes found the bold letters. He stared at the sentences.

'So, this is the reason he was distracted?' Norway stared at the empty door and look back to the letter. DNA test... He ran his hand to his hair and gave a hard sigh.

"Is that so bad that you have to be so distracted, Iceland?" Norway mumbled to himself.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can read on my things without my permission." Norway gave a sucked breath. He quickly turned to find his brother had returned to his office.

"I thought you went downstairs."

"I was wondering why you did not follow me." Iceland snatched the letter from Norway's hand and folded it neatly. Silence went through them for a moment before Norway decided to break the uncomfortable quiet.

"Iceland... you know, you are my brother. Always my brother..." Norway whispered as he took Iceland's hand, making the younger nation looked up to him. Norway was surprised when he saw a hurt look from Iceland; he let him break their handhold. Watching Iceland closely, Norway did not say anything when Iceland turned his back to him.

"And here I was, hoping that you could say anything else other than that..." This earned Norway a frown.

"What can I say, Iceland. The test said that we are related by blood. And I already convinced you about your blood relation. What else do you want me to say?" Norway put his hand on Iceland's shoulder, wanting him to turn around and face him.

"You know why... Don't ask me something that you know yourself." Iceland could feel the hand on his shoulder become rigid. He slowly turned around and stared at Norway full of sorrow emotions.

"We can't be brothers... we are lovers... this is so... wrong." Iceland shook his head as he whispered the sentences, his fist had clenched painfully while he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do at a time like this. Norway ran his fingers to Iceland's cheek, brushing it lightly. He felt the island nation stiffen when he touched it. Norway gave a small sad smile as he heard his so-called brother and gave a choked off gasp as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Iceland... Iceland..." Norway whispered his name as he pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his body. His right hand caressed Iceland's hair while his left hand patted his back softly. He knew he rarely acted like this; Iceland was a strong child. Norway couldn't help but whispering sweet nothings to his ear, calming him down. Feeling the younger nation was now hugging him back; Norway kissed his ear which turned redder.

"Don't worry, Iceland. Everything will be fine. Don't worry about it. I'm here and I will always here. I'm not going to change; I'm not going to break us apart. I will stay by your side forever, Iceland." He smiled as Iceland slowly pulled away from him, staring at him with an embarrassed expression.

"I..." Iceland stopped his sentence as Norway's face leaned closer to him. He stared into Norway's deep-sea eyes before he felt his lips brushing against him softly. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to deepen their kiss, giving a soft loving kiss like a lover does. Norway brought his brother into his arms, kissing him back with the same passion. Hearing Iceland moan softly when he licked on his lower lip for entrance, he smiled. His brother complied; opening his mouth to give his older better access for tasting him. He let his tongue meet Norway's, tangling with his. Their breath became harsher as they kissed. Norway felt Iceland's fingers clutch his shirt tightly and he broke their kiss. Saliva trailed down Iceland's chin when Norway pulled away, making him blink in confusion. Iceland blushed hard when he saw Norway smirking at him.

"I think we will have a good time for a moment before diner. What do you think?" Norway's fingers brushed Iceland's wet lips. Seeing his brother's blushing face, Norway chuckled and dragged him to his room.

* * *

Finland set the bowl full of soup on the dinner table. He looked at Sweden who was stirring the last preparation and smiled.

"Denmark, can you call Norway and Iceland? Tell them that dinner is almost ready." Hearing that, Denmark gave a groan. "Why me?" Sweden shot him a look. "Do you have some other thing to do?" That was enough to make Denmark scowl at him.

For a moment, Finland thought they were going to fight and he gave a sigh of relief when Denmark stood up and left to go upstairs.

* * *

Norway slowly turned around, facing Iceland who was sleeping soundly beside him. He gave a small smile as he ran his fingers through his bangs. He knew that they had to clean up, but his body refused to move. He wanted to stay here with Iceland, holding him forever. That's what he thought before someone knocked on the door pretty loudly. The voice made his eyes widen as he quickly sat up with a loud gasp.

"Norway... Iceland, dinner's almost... Oops, I'm sorry; I didn't realize that Iceland was sleeping..." It took a view seconds for Denmark's brain to register the scene he was seeing; Iceland's naked figure in bed, curling up against Norway, sleeping soundly. Denmark's eyes met Norway's horrified look and his eyes trailed on the bed covering their abdomen and legs. It was obvious what they had been doing, especially the smell... Denmark's face changed as he stared back at the Norwegian with a hurt look.

"Norway..." He whispered, watching Norway getting off the bed, he shook his head and turned around to leave the room. As he turned the door knob, Norway grabbed his wrist, stopping him. Denmark looked at Norway's fist meet the wall, stopping Denmark from getting away.

"Denmark... listens..." Norway gave out a trembling voice. The Dane looked at Iceland who moved on his back, muttering something unclear.

"Let's go to the next room, shall we?" he whispered. Norway only stared at him and nodded in silence.

* * *

Denmark looked at Norway who was closing the door behind him. Watching him turned around and looked at the ground as if it was something so precious than ever, Denmark gave a sigh. He quickly walked to the cabinet to gather some clothes for his ex-boyfriend. Norway only had the sheet covering his naked body and he could see his trembling figure.

Upon receiving a new set of fresh clothes, Norway slowly dressed, but eyes still trailed on the floor. Denmark watched him in silent until he was done.

"Why did you do that to me, Norway? You... with Iceland..." Denmark stared at him up and down and grew frustrated when he received no answer.

"Answer me!" Denmark grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at him in the eyes.

"He's my brother!" he shouted back at him, lips trembling as a flash of memories ran back to his mind. Their moments before Denmark went inside were enough to make him crazy. Denmark who was staring at him with wide eyes now letting him go making Norway fell on his knees. Norway felt Denmark made a few steps back.

"He is my brother. I already knew about this before he checked his DNA. Iceland didn't believe me until I suggest to him to do a DNA test. The test came out today; he told me the result..." Norway grabbed Denmark's wrist, his fingers curled into a fists.

"I love him, Denmark. I'm sorry that I couldn't love you as the same as lovers do. I love my own brother. I know it's a sin, but what can I do now, Denmark? I couldn't keep this feeling inside of me caged when I know he feels the same toward me. We've been a lover even before he took his result today... I..." Norway gasped a sharp gasp as his tears welled up. He swallowed his saliva and tried to hold himself back.

"Norge..." Denmark opened his mouth but he didn't know what he was supposed to say. Norway slowly let go of him and rose to his feet, head lolling down.

"I will keep a secret." Denmark's voice made Norway shoot him a surprised look.

"I won't talk about this to anyone; I will try to act as normal as I can during tonight's feast. Iceland's going to tell us about his result, right?"

Staring at Denmark's face made Norway's face sadden even more, he cupped his mouth when he sobbed. Denmark walked past him and left the room. The Dane leaned against the door, his bangs covering his face with a mournful look.

On the other side of the room, Iceland sat on the floor with his back against the wall. He could hear everything in the next room where his brother and Denmark were. He pulled his knees against his chest and wrapped his arms around it. Iceland put his forehead on his knees as tiny drops of tears landed on his hip. He wasn't wearing anything to cover himself other than the sheet wrapping around his body. He had a mixed feeling about the whole situation right now. Deep inside he was glad that Denmark wanted to keep the secret about him and Norway. But a part of him wanted the whole world know about it, about how he loved Norway and wanted him all for himself.

Iceland gave a hard sob. The whole situation was so complicated, but at least, this was for the best for him and Norway.

_**-Fin-** _


End file.
